Ramera bonita
by Maigo No Koneko Chan
Summary: Sora gets around town, everybody knows this. But one night can change it all. SoraUke, YAOI, rape, lemon. rated M in later chapters.
1. Half

Chapter One

Introduction

_-A slut or a whore is defined as a woman with the morals of a man, someone who provides sexual services, one who engages in sexual activity with a large number of persons, and finally almost every girl-populated band in America including The Pussycat Dolls, Black Peas, and those chicks that rappers derogates.- _

**What you gon' do with all that junk?  
All that junk inside your trunk? **

He was thrown against the bed in a harsh movement, his back hitting the comforting sheets and a small gasp of air escaping his lungs. Looking up, the Blonde smirked, tossing his gaudy cape to the floor.

**I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,  
Get you love drunk off my hump. **

-How much will this cost me, Sora?-

The brunette smirked, spreading his tan palm across the silk sheets. –How much you got?-

**  
My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump  
My hump, my hump my lovely little lumps. **

It was hardly three hours later when the brunette, used to getting up before his mate, awoke and snuck out of the room, finding the bar outside of the door still alive with drunk money bags. He was also used to getting more than one job a night.

Finding a red haired man with black cigarette made scars on his cheeks, Sora slid into the next door barstool and placed his bare, feminine-shaped arm against the black coat where this man´s leg would be.

**I drive these brothers crazy  
I do it on the daily  
They treat me really nicely  
They buy me all these ice-ys**

Drink after drink came as Sora drained the Red Head of all of his Sunday night allowance. His head began to get woozy and dizzy and he leaned against the man.

-You wanna get a room?-

**dolce & Gabbana,  
Fendi and NaDonna  
Caring, they be sharin'  
All their money got me wearin' fly  
Brother I ain't askin,  
They say they love my ass in  
Seven Jeans, True Religion,  
I say no, but they keep givin'  
So I keep on takin'**

The room was similar to the last, dark with a dim lamp and red silk sheets. The two entered, already slipping off their clothes before the padded door closed.

The Red Head sat back on the bed, smirking like a kitten as his emerald eyes watching Sora slip his small ass from the tight jeans. He could already feel the pulsing in his lower region.

-Am I gonna be beat by your boyfriend after this?-

**And no I ain't TAKEN  
We can keep on datin'  
I keep on demonstrating. **

-Your worst fear is that you´ll wake up with no money.-

**  
My love, my love, my love, my love  
You love my lady lumps,  
My hump, my hump, my hump,  
My humps they got you… **

Sora left the bar for the night, dressed in nothing but a black coat and pockets of silver and cash.

H**e's got me spending.**

**--- **


	2. The Second Half

_Chapter 1_

The sun was already high in the sky by the time Sora returned to his home on Destiny Islands. He laid back in his bed, his 20 year old body feeling every urge to sleep away the pain that he recognized all to well emitting from his rear.

He fell asleep with dreamless rest and awoke three hours later to the sound of coffee brewing. Opening his innocent-stricken eyes, he yawned and stretched, then preceded to pick up a book and fix his morning java.

It was almost 8 o´clock in the morning when he finally made it to the shower to soak his aching body.

**Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along,  
Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong? **

-Hey, Sora! Are you here?-

A soft voice made it´s way up the stairs, down the hallway and into the bathroom where Sora´s eyes shot awake again. He had only been able to gain half an hour of sleep and became a new person due to this.

-Hold on one moment Riku.-

-If we don´t hurry, you´ll miss the contest.-

Sora climbed out of the tub, still aching slightly, but not enough to show it. Heading to his room, first checking to be sure that Riku wouldn´t spot his naked self, he dressed himself in a black turtle neck sweater and black jeans.

Afterwards, the two boys made their way to the near by city of Tristaru Island by train. As the rounded vehicle continued on the carved path, Sora rested his head against the window, watching the rain that tapped against the glass, filling the ears of a victim with remourseful memory.

**We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on coming and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you through another day **

-Hey Sora, you awake?-

-Yeah.-

The train came to a stop outside of a small loading dock which the two boys stepped onto, then continued to walk.

-Do you have it ready?-

-Yeah-

-How does it go?-

-Nobody knows who I really am, Maybe they just don't give a damn. But if I ever need someone to come along…-

_  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong _

-Sounds depressing Sora.-

-Yeah-

-Are you feeling alright?-

-Yeah-

**And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore **

**Oh, I can see the shore  
When will I see the shore? **

**I want you to know who I really am  
I never thought I'd feel this way towards you  
And if you ever need someone to come along,  
I will follow you, and keep you strong **

**And every time I see your face  
The ocean heaves up to my heart  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, and soon  
I can see the shore **

_I wish I could find the shore._


	3. Unravling Sora

Chapter 3

They arrived at the coffee shop with only a few minutes to spare before the contest. Sora, wet from the pouring rain, attempted to find a towel or something to dry his hair.

-Don´t worry about your hair. It makes you look cute.- Riku whispered into Sora´s ear.

His face heated up and turned to the shade of a beet and all Sora could think was of how happy he was that the room was too dark to see. He quickly turned away, heading up onto the back stage so that he could sign in.

Riku found his seat near the front of the stage where he would be able to watch Sora. He was sad because the two had been friends since they were children…but ever since Sora moved out of his house, he didn´t seem to trust anybody.

The lights dimmed to complete darkness and one single light shown on the emotionless face, eyes closed and mouth open nearly an inch. Bongo drums in the background, setting the mood for the brunette boy.

Opening his eyes, his face was dark and empty.

-**If a star can be a sign that the light is breaking thru,  
and the child in your arms makes the whole world seem brand new.  
We can embrace all the grace we've been given,  
stand in the light of the wonder we live in**.- 

He paused for dramatic effect, looking down at the crowd. Riku knew that he was looking for him, so he simply lifted his eyes which were know to reflect from the stage light. They locked eyes, and Riku´s smile filled Sora´s heart with joy and hope.

-**This is your gift, this brand new day.  
So take it to heart, take it on faith.  
Open your eyes, don't be afraid to learn how to live.  
This is your gift. This brand new day. This is your gift.-**

Riku clenched his pocket, feeling the round metal just buzzing with excitement. Today is the day he planned to confess his love for Sora and ask him to marry him. How long he had waited…

-**When it's hard to say a prayer, when you're overcome by fear,  
and you see each day through a thousand fallen tears,  
Hope takes your hand and it picks up the pieces.  
Love …- **

There was an awkward silence, everybody could feel the tension as the drums quit playing and the artist looked up with eyes of shock and sorrow towards somebody in the back. Then without a moment more of hesitation, the boy leaped from the stage, running out the back door and out into the pouring rain.

Riku, only taking a glimpse of the man who sat in the back of the room, followed after Sora who ran back towards the train station.

-Sora! Sora!- called Riku, continuing to chase after the brunette. Catching up to him, he pulled Sora into a comforting hug, keeping him from running any further. –Sora. What´s wrong?-

The boy continued to cry, refusing to open his eyes.

-Sora! Sora, Calm down!-

-I can´t do this!- yelled Sora, trying to push Riku away.

-Please Sora! Don´t run anymore!-

Sora looked up at Riku´s eyes, refusing to lock for too long. Finally, once he felt Riku´s grip loosen, he broke free and ran.

-Sora! Please!-

However, it was too late as Sora had disappeared in the mist of the rain.

-I love you-

Sora ran and ran until he finally reached his home back on Destiny Islands. Then he laid down in bed after locking all of the doors and fell asleep.

---

-Do you know what Sora does?- asked a hooded figure where Riku stood, the same one who was in the bar.


	4. There is pain in Love

_Chapter 4_

It was another cold night as Sora began to head back out to continue the job he used to rid all of his emotions. Being in contact with others like that made him feel as though he was not a part of the world, thus it was the only option for him now that he had seen yet another bad memory.

Riku had stopped by earlier to find that he was locked out, so he didn´t stay very long. He simply left a letter at the foot of the door that Sora never bothered to read.

Heading over to his usual bar, there was a man there with black hair dressed in a fancy suit. He sat at the bar, head resting in his pulsing grasp. Sora came and sat next to the man, smiling to cheer him up.

-Hey there. You feelin alright?- he asked with careful precision to be sure that this stranger never knew that he was just trying to lead him on to sex.

He looked up, his cerulean eyes full of disbelief. He made a small whimper sound, saying that he was not.

Sora leaned into his ear, whispering into it with ticklish touches , sure to make this stranger horny.

-If you want, we can get a few drinks and a room for the night.-

-is that your job?-

The man now sat in a familiar position, back straight and eyes in focus.

-What do you expect?-

-Do you not care for those who love you?-

-Nobody loves me.-

The man´s eyes squinted in what seemed to be pain, but he kept speaking anyways.

-Would you really go through with it-

-Come take a looksee-

Sora led the man to a back room where he began to grind him into the wall, forcing the mans hands to touch his body.

-what´s your name anyways, stranger?-

-that Is not important-

-ooo…mysterious. Just the type I like.-

This went on for a few minutes while Sora slowly stripped the man of his clothes. His coat was tossed lazily across the floor and his button-up shirt was undone. Sora had his groan rubbing against this strangers and his mouth was resting gently against his nipple.

The man began to moan, his flesh heating and his dick stiffening. Sora took this opportunity to unbutton his pants and reach into his pockets. Feeling something unusual, he pulled it out.

It was an engagement box and Sora smirked.

-You´re playing naughty naughty aren´t you?- Then as the stranger watched with a emotionless gaze, Sora opened the box and read the small card inside.

_For my one and only love _

_I wish for your eternal joy _

_I love you, Sora. _

Sora´s heart ached with a quick throb as his head shot up to face the stranger once again. The man started down at him with a pain shooting from his eyes.

-Riku…-

Sora lifted up the black hair and from the wig, a waterful of silver fell. Riku stared down at the boy with no expression but pain.

-Riku...I...-

Without finishing his sentence, Sora rushed out of the room, leaving Riku still standing there. It was snowing as he ran down the road, tears freezing to his side. He had hurt the one that he loved, the only one who ever cared about him.

-So you don´t appreciate Riku learning more about you, Sora?-

Sora turned around at the voice to find the man with the black clock standing there. Stepping backwards, his stomach began to throb.

-He didn´t really believe me when i told him that his true love was the town whore.-

Stepping towards Sora, the unknown figure began to remove his hood. His skin was tanned and his hair was silver. His eyes were like those of a cat, yellow and orange.

-Xemnas...-

-It´s been a long time, nephew.-


	5. Authors Note

Sorry to do this to you guys, but i am requesting 10 reviews before i continue. I hope that my story is good enough to be asking for that much. Dewa Mata Minna -smile-

Maigo no Koneko-chan

P.S. here´s a little bit of a preview of the next chapter. Hope ya enjoy...baibai

_-Now how have you been, Sora?-_

_Sora remained silent, feeling a throbbing pain within his heart. His stomach began to do flips as Xemnas got closer and closer, eventually stopping directly infront of him._

_-How am i suppossed to react to this, Sora? Hearing that my toy has found dozens of others, and further more, a significant other?-_

_-What are you going to do Xemnas!?- cried out Sora, knowing that he already had a hold on Riku._

_-Uh uh uh. Now you know my title.-_

_-_Master_- hissed Sora. -Now! What have you done with Riku!?-_

_-Just teaching him a little lesson my pet.-_


End file.
